Trio of Striders
by TCRLN
Summary: "No wonder they looked familiar!" "Huh?" "They were part of Team 7! They were featured as a team of really fast striders!"


Okay, soo.. Yeah idk why but this has been bothering me lately so I had to write it. Hope you guys like it!

I don't know if I managed to stick with the canon since it's been a while since I've seen the anime. But this IS fanfiction, so I guess it's excuseable..? Haha, I'll prolly just rewatch the anime before I make the next chapter.

 **UPDATE!** : You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was their first day and they were already late.

"Teme! Did you mess with my alarm?" A blonde male clad in orange pajamas yelled as he ran out of his room, opening the door of another room that occupied a black-haired male.

Said male was in the middle of wearing his left shoe before the blonde barged in, sitting on his bed as he scowled at the intruder.

"Dope, I should ask you the same thing." He was scowling as he wore his shoes. They were late for their first day at their new school. What a wonderful morning to start their day.

The other male grumbled. "Did you wake up Sakura-chan?" The black-haired male already took a shower and dressed up, leaving the other two to clean up to go to school.

He shook his head. "I tried. She's a deep sleeper." That woman could probably sleep through an earthquake.

The blonde immediately ran to the other room just beside where he was in moments ago, not bothering to close the door as he left. He knocked several times, before opening it. He saw a lump under the sheets on the bed.

Inhaling, he shouted. "SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The female on the bed bolted up, looking around wildly. The blonde snorted at the scene.

The pinkette looked towards the source of the sound; the blonde male. She glared, before the words the blonde shouted sunk in. Her eyes widened as she immediately stood up, only to trip on her blankets and land on the floor with a dull thud. The blonde laughed.

But immediately stopped when the female slowly rose up, turning to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Naruto! Go get ready, you dumbass! What about Sasuke?" She carefully stood up as she began to grab her things to get ready for school.

Naruto said an "Already finished!" Before he rushed out to begin cleaning up.

The pinkette was once again alone in her room. Sighing, she walked inside the bathroom connected to her room to get ready for the day

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Riku Yagami was about to thank the girl, Nana Sakurai, again, but was stopped by the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Both him and the female beside him looked at where the sound was coming from; outside the school gates.

They watched as a blonde male jumped up the gates, grasping on the edge and flipping through the air, landing down on the other side, facing them. He was soon followed by a black-haired guy and a pink-haired female. They did the same thing he did to het over the closed gates.

Both him and Nana gaped at the trio at the stunt they pulled, and how fast they did it. They didn't seem to notice them as they overheard their conversation.

The blonde was the first to speak up. "Haha! I beat you again, teme!" He pointed at the other male as he grinned in triumph, cerulean-blue eyes shone with accomplishment.

The other male scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Dope. Again?"

"Yes, again, dattebayo!"

They argued back and forth, before the third member of the trio, the female, hit both of them behind their heads. "Stop it! Can't you see we have company?" She gestured to the two on the tree, Riku and Nana.

The blonde turned to them, grinning as he waved. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Then he pointed at the other male, "That emo over there is Sasuke Uchiha." He turned to the black-haired male and stuck out his tongue childishly.

The pinkette who noticed them glared at the two for a moment before looking at them sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind her neck. "I'm sorry for those two. I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled as she stuck out her hand for them to shake.

Nana was the first one to respond. She shook the other female's hand as she introduced herself. "Nana Sakurai, nice to meet you." She smiled shyly.

Naruto suddenly perked up, turning to them. "Sakura and Sakurai, ha!" He laughed at himself as if he made the funniest joke. Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's immature ways before he nodded at Nana in greeting, to which she returned with another shy smile.

They all turned to the remaining person who hasn't introduced himself, with the exception of the blonde seeing as he was still clutching his stomach from his earlier bout of laughter. "And you are..?" Sakura asked, looking at the male.

He snapped out of his daze as he grinned in reply. "Riku Yagami! Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself.

The trio shared a look. Yagami, huh.

A moment passed before they heard the bell ring, signaling their first class.

"Hope we all see each other soon." Sakura said, as she smiled. They all nodded their farewells as they left to go find their class, not knowing that they were going to meet again sooner that they expected.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Was it okay..? Ah dammit, it sucked, didn't it? Aww, welp. Thoughts, please? LoveLots!


End file.
